1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of liquid spray and atomization of liquids of all kinds and, more specifically, finds utility in humidification and misting, industrial cleaning, surface coating and treatment, particle coating and encapsulating, fuel atomization, and medical spray applications.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of ultrasonic fluid ejection devices have been developed for atomizing of water or liquid fuel. These atomizers can be classified into two groups. The first type atomizes liquid that forms a thin layer on an ultrasonically-excited plate. The first type is not capable of ejecting atomized fluid droplets. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,574 describes an atomizer of this type.
The second type utilizes a housing defining an enclosed chamber. The housing includes a perforated membrane or a pinhole membrane as the front wall of the chamber. The apparatus further includes a means to vibrate the membrane or a side wall of the chamber, typically by a piezoelectric element affixed to the front face of the chamber. The piezoelectric element oscillates the fluid in the chamber. As a result, pressure waves are generated in the chamber, forcing fluid through the open pinholes. All the devices of the second type require fluid to be kept inside the chamber next to the discharge opening. When volatile fluids are used, problems arise. The volatile fluids escape through the discharge opening. The discharge opening will clog, restricting or stopping further discharge. These problems are prevalent with volatile fluids such as fuel, paint, or other coating materials. To overcome these problems, U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,311 utilizes a chamber with a suction pump in communication with the chamber. The pump is energized after operation to drain the liquid from the chamber, leaving it dry during nonworking periods. This is supposed to prevent otherwise solid substances from clogging the nozzle opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,082 uses a vacuum pump to ensure that the liquid in the chamber is kept under negative pressure during nonuse. In these devices it is particularly difficult to feed fluid into the chamber without causing the fluid to uncontrollably flow out of the discharge opening.
Other variations of apparatus for ejecting atomized liquid, utilizing one of the above two types, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,854, 4,159,803, 4,300,546, 4,334,531, 4,465,234, 4,632,311, 4,338,576, and 4,850,534.
The present invention provides an ejection device that includes a free oscillating surface having microscopic tapered apertures of a selected conical cross-sectional shape. The apertures draw fluid into their large openings and eject the fluid from their small openings to a great distance. The ejection action is developed by the aperture, regardless of the amount of fluid in contact with the oscillating surface, and without any fluid pressure. Both sides of the oscillating surface are operating under the same ambient pressure. Therefore, the ejection device can operate equally well in vacuum or high-pressure environments. When only a thin film of fluid is allowed to adhere, in surface tension contact, to the large opening of an aperture, the supplied liquid continuously adheres to the large opening by surface tension. The film of fluid oscillates with the surface while it is being drawn into the large opening of the aperture and ejected forwardly. This continues until all the fluid is drawn from the surface, leaving the surface dry and free of liquid during the time that the device is not in use.
If the cross-section of the aperture is chosen with respect to the fluid to be ejected, the oscillation required to produce ejection is kept small, and the film of fluid on the oscillating surface appears to be dynamically at rest during ejection. By supplying only enough fluid to continuously form a thin film, in surface tension contact with the oscillating surface, to the side containing the large openings of the tapered apertures, neither clogging nor uncontrolled emission or leakage through the apertures occurs. The device can operate under any pressure conditions.